Mesh networks have become increasingly popular and practical in recent years. In particular, shared-media mesh networks, such as wireless or Powerline Communication (PLC) networks, etc., are often on what is referred to as Low-Power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), which are a class of network in which both the routers and their interconnect are constrained. Notably, LLN routers typically operate with highly constrained resources (e.g., processing power, memory, power source, etc.), and communicate via links that are characterized by high loss rates, low data rates, and/or instability.
An example implementation of LLNs is an “Internet of Things” network. Loosely, the term “Internet of Things” or “IoT” may be used to refer to uniquely identifiable objects (things) and their virtual representations in a network-based architecture. In particular, the next frontier in the evolution of the Internet is the ability to connect more than just computers and communication devices, but rather the ability to connect “objects” in general, such as lights, appliances, vehicles, heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) devices, windows and window shades and blinds, doors, locks, etc. The “Internet of Things” thus generally refers to the interconnection of objects (e.g., smart objects), such as sensors and actuators, over a computer network, which may be the public Internet and/or a private network.
Many battery-powered LLN and IoT devices may only transmit a few packets per day. Accordingly, the durability of such batteries may be of greater importance than the initial stored charge of the batteries.